Third-party software developers and organizations commonly develop additional content for such software applications, such as enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) applications, developed by other organizations. However, the architecture of typical applications commonly make it difficult to develop additional application content in a manner that easily allows distribution of the additional content to other application instances. Further, even if the additional content may be distributed, deployment of the content typically requires modification of application configuration settings. Modifying configuration settings to deploy additional content commonly has adverse effects upon other portions of software applications.